Cursed Heat
by KiraChii
Summary: A KyoYuki pairing. It is October and Kyo is in heat. Shigure is making fun of him, Tohru gone, and hes developing feelings for Yuki. What is a boy to do? Both Yuki's and Kyo's point of view. I suck at summaries...please R
1. The Heat Of The Day

Author:KiraChii  
  
Contact:Bad_kitty_angel@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own fruits basket, I own fruits...and a basket....now I feel special ^_^!  
  
Extra stupid junk: Okay this is a Kyo and Yuki fan fic! I have read so many (I am a drooling obsessive yaoi fan girl...pity me e_e) where it was so corny and I just HAVE to roll my eyes, either because of quickly expressed emotions like 'even though it was their first meeting, as he waved goodbye he whisper "I'll love you for all eternity', overly exagerated emotions, OOC (out of character for the computer illterate people), or just because the words were to simple like 'the tree swayed.' and it should've been 'The cherry blossom tree swayed gracfully in the cooling breeze. As petals feel from its outstretched branches a warm feeling began to take control of him. It seemed as if the sun itself had finally began to warm his soul.' see...something like that. Or it was just all fluffy sap. Now if you like this I am sorry, different strokes for different folks *haha....I have a dirty mind sorry*So Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Heat Of The Day  
  
Yuki sat on the hard wooden porch. Locks of his grey hair fell into his eyes as a small breeze danced around him. Today had not been a good day for anyone in the Souma family. Tohru, had to attend her dreadful cousins birthday, Shigure had to visit Hatori for reasons he wouldn't explain, and Yuki had spent the entire day feeling down and alone. Yuki noticed a single small dead leaf laying by the edge of his right foot. He sat "indian style" with his elbows proped on both knees hold up his chin. He dropped one arm boringly and began to pick at the leaf until a fragile twig was left. Yuki's head felt heavy with emotions. Emotions that should never cloud a mind on a day when the sun was shining so brightly and caressing his face with heat. But, Yuki's head always had a cloud of darkness in it. His happiness was always short lived and empty. It was a vicious cycle that threatened to torture Yuki for the rest of his days. Somehow, everyone he met was almost able to set him free. But, something...or someone...would always drag him back into the darkness. The darkness where he couldn't find anything but dead ends. The darkness where he couldn't see anyway out. Yuki shut his eyes so tight that he began to see small specks of light and a feeling of light headedness had taken over his mind. He lay back on the porch with his hands tucked behind his head.  
  
As he reopened his eyes they were met with a orange color. "Hey, rat! Where is everyone?" Yuki leaned his head sideways on his arms without ansewering. "I said Whe-" "Everyone is gone." Yuki replyed with a bored femenan voice. Kyo sighed and leaned on the wall behind his with his ankles and arms crossing each other. "Today is so boring! Theres never nothing to do!" Kyo complain. "Baka neko, did you just come down here to complain all day? Because I've got better things to do than hear you whine like a kitten." Yuki said in a serious tone. "Like what?" Kyo asked, as a twinge of anger was flicked on inside him. "Like go watch paint dry or beat my head against a wall."Yuki said morbidly." Want me to help with that second one" Kyo teased viciously. Yuki felt a thud hit the ground as Kyo went into the same position he was before he was annoyed with his precence. "Hey.....rat?" Kyo said timidly. Yuki only make a small sound with his throat, he was only half willing to hear what the idiotic cat had to say. "What month is it?" Kyo asked plainly. "Stupid, its been October for two weeks now." Yuki rolled his eyes become a little more annoyed than he could handle. 'Oh God!' Kyo thought. Kyo slapped his hand on his forhead and rubbed it hard, burning the skin. Yuki questioned in his mind why Kyo hated this certain month right now."Whats up with you?" He asked as if he wasn't really interested. "None of your damn business! God! You noisey and a rat. How much worse can you get?"Kyo had crossed the line with Yuki. Yuki sprang to his fet and Kyo was quick to follow. "BAKA NEKO! Are you trying to fight me!? When are you going to come to the fact that I am better at everything tha-" Yuki's eyes windened. He began to blush as he covered his mouth and ran off. "Thats right kuso rat! You know I can beat you anywhere, anytime." Kyo stopped as he heard laughter explode from the upstairs room. "What the hell?" Kyo felt a small twing of embarassment for not knowing what was so funny. Kyo smirked in Yuki's defeat and took a step forward proudly, but stopped in mid step.  
  
Kyo's eyes widened, his stomache turned into knots, his face burned. He looked down at his khaki pants leg to see an unwelcomed bulge. "DAMNIT! I HATE OCTOBER!" Kyo screamed as he ran up to the roof. Up on the roof Kyo felt a sickening feeling in his stomache. He pulled at his hair in anger and frustation as he though 'I fricken hate October. Why do cats have to go in heat in October? HELL! Why do they even have to go into heat. Oh God, Yuki is never going to let me live this down. But, wait.....this happens to Yuki to....so maybe! I can catch him at whenever the hell his month rolls around and embarass him. Okay...Kyo...it happens to everyone....once in their life...it happens to everyone.' He smiled as he tried to convence himself that this was true.  
  
"Tom and Jerry! I am home!" Shigure yelled upstairs. Yuki walked down the stairs with the cornesr of his mouth twitching in amusement. He met Shigure in the kitchen and could not contain his amusement any longer. Yuki began to laugh as he held his stomache and beat his fist on the counter top only hopeing that Shigure would ask what was so funny." Awe, Yuki...don't be so sad!", Shigure tease. "Whats so funny?" He asked as crossed his arms and began to get giddy for the gossip like a fifteen year old girl. "Ha! Shigure ke ke ke." Yuki could bearly talk, let along breathe through the bursts of laughter. "Shigure, what month is it?" Shigure began to count very slowly on his fingers as he mouthed the months."October?" Shigure questioned with a look that he wasn't quite following."HA hehe. What happens to a certain stupid cat in October?" Shigures face was blank and his eyes narrow. Yuki felt like Shigure couldn't ansewer this to save his life. Sudden as Yuki was begining to get annoyed Shigures expression turned into a michevious and creepy smile."Kyo," Shigure pointed upstairs to the top floor. "Is he in heat?" Yuki's laughter filled the house once more joined by Shigure's half amused giggles.  
  
Kyo could hear them all the way in his room. He was sitting on his bed with his arms rapped around his knees which were pulled to his chest. "Damn that filty mut and that damn rat!!"  
  
Shigure put his fingers to his lips to hush Yuki as he tip toed up the stairs. Yuki stayed down at the bottom only able to cover his mouth a amused "phft's" escaped. Shigure creeped outside Kyo's door and put his hand to his mouth to magnify the sound. "Hm...say Yuki! It was hot outside today, ne? I wonder if the",Shigure exagerated on the next word,"heat got to the cat?" "Damnit Shigure, shut up!" Kyo yelled from inside his room. Shigure busted out laughing as he walked down the hallway he yelled, "AT LEAST I'M LEGAL!"   
  
"Damnit." Kyo mumbled. He looked down at his lap and rubbed the inside of his thigh to try and ease any pain that was rising.  
  
End 


	2. A Game Of Cat And Mouse

Author: KiraChii  
  
Contact:Bad_kitty_angel@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own fruits basket....*pats her fruit and then her basket**grin*  
  
Other stupid junk: I was inspired by a VERY depressing fan fiction by Tenshi no Ai1 called "I never knew" Thankies for the inspiration!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Game Of Cat And Mouse  
  
Yuki sat on his bed concentrating on a piece of loose thread. His head felt heavy once again. Somewhere deep inside him made him feel bad for doing anything to Kyo, but he pushed it away with a fake smile and a reassuring 'He got what he deserved'. Yuki looked at a clock on a lightly yellow colored wooden nightstand beside his bed. It read 11:43 p.m. Yuki sighed and curled up in the middle where his bed accommodated his weight. He closed his eyes and could only remember the events with Kyo. Suddenly Yuki's eyes snapped open and his eyebrows narrowed. Yuki rubbed his face roughly and ran down his neck. His hands were cold and unfriendly to his touch. He was afraid to close his eyes again. He was afraid he would picture the image that had just appeared uncontrollably in his mind. The more he tried to not think about it, the more he did. He kept telling himself to stop thinking about that image, but it only reminded him of what not to picture. 'Why did I just picture that?', Yuki questioned himself, unable to give himself the answer he needed to reassure his nerves. Yuki closed his eyes once again picturing a field of strawberries, but he could not seem to control his mind, for it shot right back to the image Yuki seemed to fear the most. The image of Kyo breathing heavily, with his eyes closed from pure ecstasy. His eyes with a strange mixture of need and want. His cheeks flushed slightly with his blood red lips part a bit. Yuki felt a twinge inside his stomach but snapped to his feet and headed down to the kitchen before he could remember the thought of wanting to head downstairs.   
  
Yuki's eyes widened to try and find anything but darkness. Finally a burst of light from the kitchen. Yuki felt like a moth attract to a street light. He followed the light to escape the physical darkness that closed around him. Yuki didn't like to be alone in the dark. The dark held secrets, the dark held mystery, and the dark held Yuki. As he entered the kitchen he saw one khaki leg stretched out from behind the refrigerator door. The person (guess ^_^) behind the door made a small noise is frustration, and a long defeated sigh. The door had finally been shut and darkness a companion once again. Yuki flipped on a light switch which was greeted with a groan as an orange haired boy in nothing but khaki pants covering his eyes from the bright light. The orange haired boy gently lifted his head so only his eyes were showing to peer at the stranger who had caused him the slight headache. Kyo's crimson eyes met Yuki's grayish-purple ones and were welcomed with a groan of annoyance. 'What are you doing?' Yuki question. "I'm dancing in my underwear. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING!, IDIOT!...I'm trying to find something to eat!" Kyo was obviously furious with intent to kill. Yuki sighed and thought maybe he could help his cousin out, which made him cringe at the though, because he knew what he was going through. 'Look, I know what your going through, and I-". "You know my ass. Pleas-". "Shut up! And listen to me. Either you go through a living hell for the next month or you can listen to me and be able to get by." Yuki eyes were narrowed and his mind racing thinking 'What the hell do I know that can help him?'.  
  
"Well, living with you is a living hell and I deal with it!" Kyo jumped up and sat on the counter top "So what makes you think I can handle this? "Kyo said pointing to his lap, but then becoming embarrassed and dropping his hand. "Well, what-", Yuki mind raced 'Yuki…are you a man or a mouse? Well....crap...technically both....ARG! I'm screwed'. "Um-...What-...What have you done so far for it?" Yuki's face looked as if someone was about to hit him, it was a mixture of fear and confusion. Kyo just had a blank expression on his face as a reply to his cousin's question. "Well, this isn't the first time you know." Yuki nodded to afraid to answer, and too excited for his liking to hear the next sentence. "So...far...I've....Hell! I'm 16 what do you think I do!?" Kyo's tan hid his blush slightly. "Well..."Yuki said moving slightly closer to Kyo than he found comfortable. "If you..." Yuki lifted his hand upwards to Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes became filled with a strange look of calmness and preparation. Yuki's heart raced, and his fingers burned for a sensation of skin. Yukis hand twitched backwards as he stammered and said " Ah...um...I have a test tomorrow! Sorry I forgot!", Kyo's eyes quickly changed back to normal and he nodded yes.  
  
Kyo took a deep breathe realizing he hadn't been breathing much the whole time. Kyo closed his eyes and imagined the feel of a hand on his face. He shook his head no, cursed, and headed upstairs.   
  
"What was I doing", Yuki said holding his hand and pacing his room with a disgusted look on his face. "Its disgusting to like another guy...but...love is love...love doesn't know gender or age. Oh God, I don't know anything anymore." Yuki said laying down on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
Kyo was laying on his back on the roof with a look of confusion. His eyes danced from star to star. "I...I wanted him to touch me?" Kyo rubbed his face and closed his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face, but was overpowered by a forced frown. Kyo looked down at his lap and said "Its all your damn fault!" and laughed at himself for talking to his privets. He rubbed the orange strands of hair off of his forehead and sucked in the fall air. "I hate October." 


	3. The Thought of Peace

Author: KiraChii  
  
Contact: Bad_kitty_angel@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket…but in my mind I do *creepy evil smile*  
  
Other Stupid Junk: PEOPLE LIKE IT! THEY ACUALLY LIKE IT! *Gasp* *Cries for joy* Passes out*! So….I don't know how many chapters this will be….probably roughly around 6 or 7 ( and I have no life so I update just about everyday !*pity me*). Well, Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Thought Of Peace  
  
Yuki tossed and turned in his bed. Growling at himself for thinking to much and not being able to go to bed. He loved electronic alarm clocks, because they didn't remind you that you are wasting every second doing nothing [1]. Yuki turned to his side and swung his left leg over his right and pulled his arms to his chest and rested them under his chin. His eyes flickered to try and find something else to talk about in his mind. He saw his black school uniform laying on the back of his wooden chair in front of his desk. No subject popped into his mind. He saw a piece of lint on his bed. No subject popped into his mind. He saw the shadow of two feet pass his door, and only one subject popped into his mind. 'Oh God, don't let it be him, don't let it be him, don't let in be him, dontletitbehim! The feet stopped in front of his door, Yuki could play like he was asleep, but he would probably not be able to keep a straight face. He could hide in the closet, but they would think he ran away. Yuki became desperate and tried sending messages to whoever it was outside his door with his mind. 'Go away, go away….I am naked! Go away'. Yuki rolled his eyes at his idiotic effort. Yuki stayed quite as a mouse (pun intended ^_^). He heard a small disappointed sigh, and saw the feet travel back from the direction in which they came. Yuki took a deep breath as his eyes became heavy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyo lay under the covers , in his room, on his stomach. Everything but sleep seemed to take over his mind. Two things began to haunt him in his effort of sleep. One of these things were Yuki. 'Come to think of it, maybe I am just craving attention. Maybe I am just lonely. That's it, I am probably just lonely. But, I never feel so calm around Tohru!? I never feel like I need her to touch me to live. But, do I need Yuki's touch to exist? Do I need to rely on someone to bring me happiness and peace? I think too much. I need to go to sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep." But, one other thing tormented him inside his mind, his hormones. 'Why didn't being in heat feel like this before? Is it because I am older? Oh, God! What if it gets worse! And I become like Shigure! Dear GOD! Help me." Kyo could just picture himself groping Tohru and her friends as they got older. Kyo cringed. But, not because he was groping someone, but because it was Tohru. Then uncontrollably he pictured a beautifully pale, gray haired boy. His breathing became heavier, but went unnoticed. He could picture Yuki's face in pain from the pleasure of himself kissing on Yuki. He could see how beautifully sad he looked as he touched Kyo's face. Kyo was at peace and his mind rested as a calm weakness took over his body.  
  
  
  
Kyo awoke to the sound of an enchanting song. It was like peace and beauty written in words. He closed his eyes but was unable to sleep anymore. He crawled out of bed and shivered as the goose bumps appeared on his bronze skin. He tried to smooth them down on one arm with his hand as he headed towards to sound. He turned in the direction of an open door and saw Yuki laying in his bed on his stomach with his hands propping up his chin reading a book. Kyo's presence went unnoticed. Kyo sat down on the floor with his knees spread apart and propped up. He rested his arms on his knees so that his hands dangled off, and he caught one of his wrists with is hands. He closed his eyes and listened to the song [2]. He could hear Yuki's high-pitched humming mixing with the music almost perfectly. It seemed to Kyo that Yuki's song did bring him happiness and peace. He felt the goose bumps reappear on his arms and legs, and he shook. But, he wasn't cold anymore. It was just from the feeling and presence of pure peacefulness. Kyo felt a shadow come over his already closed eyes. He opened one eye and saw Yuki leaning against the door with his ankles and arms crossed and his head tilted. His head held slightly high so that his eyes looked downward. He was wearing his favorite Asian styled shirt. A cream colored shirt that had green ties. He wore slightly tight black pants that made his skin look even paler. "Like the song huh?", said Yuki finally breaking the awkward silence. Kyo nodded. "Oh thank God!" Yuki said plainly as he turned his back to go back into his room. "I thought you were pleasuring yourself outside my door." Yuki turned his head and smirk and his eyes went from up to down and back up again to try and sense any nervousness is Kyo.  
  
[1]-its from a gravitation fanfic ( I had to use it sorry!)  
  
[2]- Go to this site to hear the song (It is off of the Arjuna trailer…so just listen to the song and ignore the trailer if you want) http://www.arjunaproject.com/multimedia/ 


	4. Battles of the Heart, Body, and Mind

Author: Kirachii  
  
Contact: Bad_kitty_angel@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN FRUITS BASKET! YAYYY!…..e_e  
  
Other Stupid Junk; I would like to thank all of the people who have R&R my fanfic. It really makes my day! And I try and do all of the tips people tell me, like space the paragraphs more, so I am going to try and make this one longer *for Wildfire2*So Enjoy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Battles of the Heart, Body, and Mind  
  
  
  
Kyo lifted to his feet, what Yuki said had not registered in his mind yet. 'Maybe? Maybe… I…I do need this?' Kyo said walking into Yuki's room in a trance. "Kyo, what are you doing?", Yuki's voice made him awake from his dream like state. Kyo looked over at Yuki with hazed crimson eyes. Yuki was sitting on the edge of his bed looking confused, but almost confident.  
  
"I need to ask you something", Kyo said with an expression of sadness and deep thought. Yuki again only let out a small noise in fear that his voice would fail him. "Well", Kyo said climbing onto Yuki's bed and sitting in the upper corner with his back on the wall. Yuki eyes widened not knowing what his cousin was up to. His heart raced, his stomach tied itself in a hundred knots that almost made Yuki sick to his stomach. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs, almost like the air around him was beginning to thin. "Has your heart ever told you to do something, but your mind forced you to figure out every possible thing that was wrong with the situation?" Yuki head was beginning to spin, the air was surely teasing him, becoming thinner, going into his lungs but not guaranteeing him another breath. Suddenly Yuki's body swayed back and forth, his breathing became wheezy, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell onto the floor limply. He was having an asthma attack.  
  
"He should be fine.", said the reassuring voice of Hatori as he began to dig through his bag. "What were you two doing up there?", Shigure said with an obvious hint of fear. "I was just talking to him, I swear! And if you going to blame this all on me sayin-" "We aren't saying anything Kyo.", Hatori said plainly pulling out a bottle of medicine and a inhaler. "Shigure, I need to go back to the house and get another inhaler, and some other things that you obviously don't have around this house. I need you to come with me and help me pick out what you don't have so that I won't bring extra things." "Are you sure that it would be alright? With Yuki in this-" Shigure was cut off by Hatori. "Yes, he should be fine, as long as he doesn't get up and move around. Kyo, your going to have to make sure he doesn't move around, we'll only be gone for a few hours, try not to kill him in his sleep. And make sure he eats a little bit of something when he wakes up, if we aren't here." Kyo only nodded, not wanting to scream at Hatori, even though every nerve in his body told him to, so that he wouldn't wake Yuki.   
  
"What do you think caused it, Hatori? If they were just sitting on a bed?". Shigure questioned with a creased brow. "Well, it could be a number of things. Dust in the house." "But Tohru cleans!" Shigure protested. "Well then, laughing can also cause it. And nervousness too." Hatori said as he opened his car door.   
  
The only sign of life left in Yuki was his shallow breathing. Kyo sat at the side of the couch flipping through channels on the television. Every time he flipped through one channel he would look back at Yuki to make sure he was still alive, and he hadn't disturbed him. Yuki's skin was even paler. It looked as though he could be transparent and you could see right through him like a spirit. Kyo suddenly felt a responsible feeling come over him and he headed to the kitchen to do anything that would help Yuki. He opened the freezer and picked up a handful of ice, wincing at the burning sensation in the palm of his hand. He walked back into the living room and set the glass down on a the table next to the couch. He touched the rag on Yuki's forehead ever so gently and felt that it had become hot. He removed it and dipped it under the faucet. He brought it back to Yuki and placed it on his forehead. Yuki took a deep breath and let out a sigh of comfort. A small trace of a smile ran across Kyo's lips. He fixed the covers at the end of Yuki's feet. He looked up at Yuki's face to see the pale boy with weakly half lidded eyelids open. "Are you hungry?" Kyo questioned. "Yuki glanced down at the table beside the couch and made a weak sound, almost like an injured puppy. A part of Kyo felt like it died as he saw how fragile Yuki was.   
  
Kyo sat at what little edge was left on the couch by Yuki's waist and lifted the glass to let him drink. Kyo examined Yuki's face as his eyes were closed while drinking the drink. A small mixture of purple and blue had formed on the inner corners of his eyes. His skin had only a little more color than before and his lips were pale. A sudden snap formed into Kyo's mine when he remembered what Hatori had told him about making Yuki eat. He sat the glass down and went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. His eyes met some fresh strawberries that where never opened. 'Hatori must have given then to Shigure or something." He said as he cut then up and put them into a bowl.   
  
Kyo sat back down beside Yuki with his elbows on his knees, his back hunched over, and his arms holding the bowl far away from his legs. He glanced back at Yuki and saw him weakly sit up halfway. Kyo set down the strawberries and bend Yuki's pillow so that he could sit up more. He handed Yuki the strawberries and watched him eat them weakly. Yuki shot a small thankful smile to Kyo. A small smile appeared on Kyo's face, but inside his heart dropped to his feet with excitement. After Yuki finished he placed the strawberries on the floor beside the couch and fell asleep on his side. Kyo watched him for a few minutes to make sure that sleep has taken over his mind. He leaned over to stroke the slightly damp strands of gray hair out of Yuki's eyes and lightly kissed his forehead. Yuki sighed and the corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly. Kyo flinched backwards with his heart racing, but realized Yuki was still asleep. Kyo thought to himself as he sat at the foot of Yuki and laid back gently on his legs. 'Maybe I do need this.'  
  
Extra: AWE THE FLUFFY SAP! Lol….hope you guys like it! I had a great time actually writing it. My fingers just flowed with the story and I didn't even have to stop and think much about what was going to happen next! Hope it is long and sappy enough!! 


End file.
